


Warmth

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “I don’t want to wear you down any further than you already are Y/N.” He leans over and whispers against your ear, “I wanna try something different tonight.”Now you look at him with both eyebrows raised. “What you have in mind Ezra?”
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is published under the same name on Tumblr.
> 
> This fic was requested.

You and Ezra return to the tent for the night. You had found an area to dig for the day but only extracted two gems. 

You were getting tired of being on this planet, getting tired of not finding more than two gems per dig. You hated it here yet with Ezra as your partner it didn’t seem too bad.

The man stood a few inches taller than you. His soft brown hair was short yet seemed shaggy and disheveled all the time. The blond patch of hair seemed out of place, yet he wore it as though it was attached to him permanently like the tattoo on his left hand between his thumb and pointer finger. His mustache was thick, and fuzz began covering his cheeks and jawline, making him look more rugged, like he hadn’t shaved in months.

You knew he trimmed his mustache with the set of clippers he had brought with him, but he never touched the fuzz because of the way you’d look at him. You were beginning to think he knew you wanted him.

Eventually timed progressed on the planet. You and Ezra became intimate. There was no other way to release the stress and frustrations of being on this planet besides having Ezra’s mouth on your core, his tongue flicking your clit, his cock buried deep inside you – thrusting in and out slowly, then gradually picking up the pace.

You stripped off your spacesuit and sit on the bunk. Your body is exhausted from today’s dig.

“Drink,” Ezra says as he hands you a canteen.

You take it and swallow the cool liquid. You forget for a split second you are rationing it, so you pull it away from your mouth. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” Ezra drawls as he takes a small swig of the water. 

Ezra looks you over, sees the exhaustion. “Want a bar for dinner? Or do you want me to see if we have any of the dry packs?”

You shrug, “I don’t know Ezra. I’m ready to go home.”

Ezra sits on the bunk and pulls you up against him. “I know we’ve been here for what feels like years, but we’ll get back to the station. I promise.”

You snort. “You say those words daily Ezra.”

He brushes his lips across your temple. “One day they’ll come true Y/N.”

You smile and shake your head. “It doesn’t matter what we have for dinner. Surprise me.”

Ezra smirks as he hands you a bar. “We have plenty of those. Packs of ‘em.”

You open the yellow and silver wrapper. “I know because you insisted on bringing a few boxes.”

Ezra bites into his own bar, “I like ‘em.” He looks at you. “I like you.”

You shrug, “guess I like you too.”

Ezra finishes his bar then looks you over. “I know you’re tired.”

“Are you asking me for sex when you know you can just take me?” You ask with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t want to wear you down any further than you already are Y/N.” He leans over and whispers against your ear, “I wanna try something different tonight.”

Now you look at him with both eyebrows raised. “What you have in mind Ezra?”

He kisses you lightly then deeply, pushing you back against the bunk. “Stay there. Remove your underwear.”

You quickly take off your panties and watch as Ezra strips out of his spacesuit then the t-shirt and underwear he has on. He lies down in the bunk with you and gathers you in his arms as he returns his mouth to yours.

Ezra pulls away breathless. “Have your back facing me. Get as close to me as possible.”

You take one last look into those brown eyes then move around in the bed. Your back facing him.

Ezra moans as he takes in your backside. He runs a hand over your hip, along your side, then sweeps back down your side and up your back. He kisses your bare shoulder as he pulls you up firmly against his chest. His cock hardens instantly at the feeling of your ass against his cock.

He lifts your leg with one hand while he uses his other hand to guide his hard cock to your wet entrance.

You moan lowly as his cock sinks into your wet pussy slowly. “Ezra.”

Ezra gasps as your pussy conforms to his cock. Your tight, wet, hot. He doesn’t want you to do anything except just have his cock inside of you, keeping him warm. “Don’t move Y/N.”

You don’t question him. You feel as though you know he wants to feel your slick walls around his cock, nothing more. You nod as you bite your lip. His cock inside of you feels better than anything, even feels better than the water you had drank down minutes ago.

Ezra places your lifted leg over his own legs and kisses your bare shoulder again. “All I want to feel is your warmth around my cock. Nothing else.”

You two remained intertwined together through the whole night. You knew you wanted to experience this again, and you certainly did.


End file.
